The Misfits 2
by cw2k
Summary: The Misfits are back in town! What stupid shit will happen with these three this time? Again, totally OOC. Credit, shout and a Happy Birthday to nadillandlaprasthefireandice.
1. Episode 1

The Misfits 2

Clothes Shopping With the Boys

British India

Riana: Alright, you three. Welcome to British India! Here, I want you three to find these outfits on the list.

Syzoth, Erron and Ermac all tried on some Khakis, open vests, and skirts...?

Riana facepalmed.

Riana: Dumbasses.

Erron: You jelly?

Chinese Food Mishap

The three Misfits, Syzoth, Erron and Ermac were eating Chinese food, like, Syzoth has the Dazhu Gansi, (a soup made with sliced dried tofu, chicken, ham, and bamboo shoot, complete with shrimp in chicken soup, highly praised by the Qinglong emperor.), Erron has steamed perch with roe in it, and Ermac had Lazi Ji (stir-fried chicken with chili and Sichuan pepper.) After the meal, Ermac had a sudden feeling in his stomach.

Syzoth: Ermac, are you alright?

Ermac: Damn peppers...

Ermac rushed to the Men's room.

Erron: Is he alright?

Syzoth: Must be the peppers.

Suddenly, loud flatulence can be heard loud and clear. Ermac screamed.

Erron: Yup, it was the peppers.

Spice Girls Fail

Outworld Marketplace

Ermac and Erron were walking by when they saw Kotal singing If You Wanna Be My Lover by the Spice Girls (No lyrics, please.)

Erron: Da fuck?

After the song, they see Syzoth singing Bohemian Rhapsody by Freddie Mercury.

Riana: THAT'S MY BABY!

Ermac: Excuse us while we slam our head on the floor.

Erron: Have at you. I'm gonna get a beer.

Syzoth: THANK YOU!

Underground Nutshot

Ermac and Syzoth were cheering for Erron as he is blindfolded. And they're all drunk.

Ermac & Syzoth: NUTSHOT! NUTSHOT! NUTSHOT!

Ermac stomped on a 2x4 behind Erron which the other side hit him in the nuts. They both cheered loudly. Idiots.


	2. Episode 2

The Misfits 2

Episode 2

The Mosque

Syzoth, Ermac and Erron went to the mosque for the first time, a place of worship... or...

Priest: Excuse me, sir.

Erron: Yes.

Priest: I'm sorry but you must take your shoes off.

Erron: Why?

Priest: It is custom to Islam.

Erron: Yeah, well. Screw off.

Erron got thrown out like Jazz in The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air.

New Threads

Syzoth was at K-Mart trying out new threads with Riana. First, he came out first with a striped suit, no approval form Riana, and then he came out with a trench coat, but he looked displeased. The, he came out in a Orange tuxedo.

Riana: YEAH!

Syzoth jumped for joy.

Syzoth: We'll take it!

Pickpockets

Erron was enjoying some Arabic and Middle Eastern food but when he finished, he was about to pay for it, but the money he has gone.

Erron: WHAT?

He then finds a few pickpockets.

Erron: Hey!

He chased after them and eventually caught up to them.

Erron: Take my money, huh?

Erron beat the shit out of the pickpockets. Last we heard from him, he was banned from the restaurant.


	3. Episode 3

The Misfits 2

Episode 3

Chest Comparison

Erron was studying the breast sizes of Sindel, Riana and Melody, then he came to a conclusion...

Erron: Sorry, ladies, but mine is much bigger...

The ladies looked at each other in shock. Next thing Erron knew, he got thrown out of Riana's home. Melody came up to him.

Melody: For your information, asshole, Chris happens to enjoy mine. You ain't man enough to be a woman.

Melody sassily walked off.

Just Walking By

Z'unkahrah

Kotal was just walking by and looks at the camera

Kotal: (Laughs)

Spinning Around

Syzoth was driving on a freeway when he suddenly lost control and began spinning around.

TWO HOURS LATER

Still spinning around

Gender Change

Due to some form of magic, a potion if you will, Syzoth and Ermac transformed into a female version of themselves. Erron was walking by, eyeing on them.

Erron: DAMN!

Ermac: Jealous?

100 Car Pileup

Syzoth was driving down the highway, only this time, he has several packages of donuts, and he was currently being chased by Ermac. Ermac used his force powers to slow Syzoth down.

Syzoth: What the...?

Above, Ermac saw about 100 cars crashing into each other...

THREE HOURS LATER...

More crashes and screams can be heard. Finally, after a huge pileup, Ermac flew down to Syzoth's car and took the unhindered donuts.

Ermac: Thank you.

Syzoth woke up a hour later and realized the donuts were gone.

Syzoth: FFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUU...

Ferra/Torr

Ferra: Cowboy want ride Torr?

Erron: Heh, I can use a break.

Erron rode Torr throughout the Kuatan Jungle. They went about to make a leap, not knowing Syzoth was napping on the ledge. Torr leaps...

(Dramatic music)

and farts... on Syzoth. This woke him up.

Syzoth: Erron, you dick!

Erron: Good boy...

Annoying Siblings

Ferra woke up in the morning to have breakfast...

Ferra: Torr, you ruin breaky!

Torr: (Grunts)

Ferra: You soil on breaky!

Syzoth: What's the matter with you two... AND WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SMELL?

Syzoth saw Tarkatan flesh, until Torr shat on it accidentally.

Ferra: You ruin breaky!

Car Dealership Fail

Erron was about to purchase a car...

Salesman: You should try this one.

The salesman showed hi a blue Ford Mustang. Erron test drove it around the parking lot, but as he got out he tossed the keys back to the salesman.

Erron: I don't want it.


	4. Episode 4

The Misfits 2

Episode 4

Women's Right Speech Fail

Melody was hosting a Women's Rights speech. She was speaking to those who were raped after Syzoth came out of nowhere and gave his two-cents.

Syzoth: Men are pigs, that's all I got! It's your fault motherfuckers are starving in Africa. It's your fault we became gay. It's your fault we can't pass gas in public! And it's your fault you ain't getting dick... uh-oh...

Hundreds of women were chasing Syzoth...

Melody: What a fuckin' moron!

Gender Revenge

In the last episode, Ermac and Syzoth were females versions. A week later, they reverted back to their normal forms. They conducted a secret plan to get back at Erron responsible for the gender change. The next day, Ermac created a potion for Syzoth to deliver. Syzoth made a secret delivery and rang the doorbell. Kristina answered.

Kristina: What's this? Erron?

Erron: Hey, a package!

Erron went to the bedroom and opened it up. It was a potion of some kind.

Erron: Hmm... maybe my dick can grow 10 inches (ca. 25 cm).

Erron consumed it...

20 minutes later...

Erron: (Female voice) WHAT THE FUCK?

Kristina: What the hell?

Kristina got up from reading a fantasy novel and went to the bathroom. She opened the door to see Erron in his, or should I say, her female form. They looked at each other... and looked... and looked...

THREE HOURS LATER

I think you know where this is going. After that, Erron (Erina) ran out of the house with Kristina following suit and cussing at him. In the air, Syzoth and Ermac were laughing...


	5. Episode 5

The Misfits 2

Episode 5

Syzoth's MKX Pre-Fight Fail

Shinnok: Prove your worth

Syzoth: You will remember my sting!

Shinnok: I have already forgotten your name.

(Sad music play for 3 seconds)

Fashion Show Fail

Melody was hosting a fashion show in Toronto, Ontario, Canada until Erron came out in a black see-thru shirt and black leather pants, cowboy hat and all. The women went silent.

Syzoth: GAY!

Misfits Dance

All three of them, Erron, Syzoth and Ermac were doing the Cheerleader dance where they left, kick, face right, kick, and so on while I Got The Power was playing. (Shakes head)

Walking Down the Street

Erron and Ermac were walking down the street towards the marketplace.

TWO HOURS LATER...

Still walking...

Sand In My Eyes

Erron was trying to perfect his sand technique. After many tries...

Erron: Aw... goddamnit!

Syzoth & Ermac: (Singsong) You got sand in your eyes! You got sand in your eyes!

Erron Grumbled to himself...

Syzoth's Stealth Jump Fail

Syzoth was eyeing on Ermac as he was leaving his house for Kotal's palace. He jumped...

(I Believe I Can Fly by R. Kelly Plays)

He missed, landing flat on his face. The next day, he tried again.

(Same some, same fail)

And the next day...

(Same song, same fail)

Ermac: Syzoth, give it up. You're never gonna catch us.

Syzoth: (face first on ground) Goddamnit...


	6. Episode 6

The Misfits 2

Episode 6

Flight Mischief

The Misfits, Erron, Ermac and Syzoth board a plane to China... I don't know why though. Erron and Ermac spiked Syzoth's water bottle.

Syozth: Why does this water taste funny?

His stomach was girgling.

Syzoth: Uh oh.

Syzoth rushed to the restroom.

Kotal: Why is Syozth in the restroom?

Loud flatulence can be heard from outside. After 10 minutes...

Syzoth: You two are so dead!

Ermac: We did nothing of the kind.

Syzoth: Bullshit!

Kotal: ENOUGH, YOU TWO!

Kotal stood up, causing a turbulence. The plane went down fast.

Syzoth: WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!

The plane crashed into the ocean.

Kotal: You three are dead to me...

Erron Misses the Toilet

Erron ran downstairs...

Kristina: ERRON! GET BACK UP HERE AND CLEAN THE GODDAMN TOILET!

Ermac was sitting down reading the MKX Comic.

Ermac: For shame.

Unidentified Flying Object

Ermac was just flying when suddenly missiles were heading towards him.

Ermac: Missiles!

Gunshots were fired towards him as well. One bullet hit him in the ass. Ermac screamed in pain.

Ermac: Jingle balls, jingle balls, some bullets up my ass! Uh oh...

Ermac landed directly at Syzoth's place while he was grilling, face first.

Ermac: Hi!

Syzoth: Dumbass!

The Misfits On Point... Sort of

Rocky music playing

Syzoth was leaping over the metal gate, Ermac followed suit. Erron, however, missed his jump...

The Misfits On Point... Sort Of 2

Syzoth jumped into the outdoor pool, Ermac followed suit. Erron slid into the water.

The Misfits On Point... Sort Of 3

Syzoth jumped over a moving car. Ermac followed suit. Erron, on the other hand, got hit a by a bus...

A Very Rude Message

Ermac came home from Kotal Industries, only to find a very unusual message.

"SEND NUDES!"

Ermac: ERRON!


	7. Episode 7

The Misfits 2

Episode 7

Barbecue Fail

Syzoth was barbecuing out in the back when Erron showed up, obviously drunk.

Erron: (Drunkenly) Hey, good lookin'. What you got cookin?

Syzoth: Really?

Erron: Jack Daniels?

Syzoth: Hell no.

Erron: Looks like you're cooking a pile of shit.

Syzoth: It's lamb, dumbass!

Erron: Mary had a little lamb...

Syzoth: Shut up!

Erron: Let me help you out...

Erron poured some Jack Daniels on the grill...

Syzoth: NOOOOOOO...

An explosion can seen from a distance. Erron screamed like Goofy of Mickey Mouse as he was flying from the house.

Syzoth: Idiot...

If Erron Was DLC In Red Dead Redemption 2

Erron would have done more killing and flirting with the women in the game.

Erron: That is so me...

The Misfits News Report

Erron: Good evening. I am Erron Black reporting from the bathroom.

Guy: Hey, man, I'm trying to take a shit here.

Erron: Shit somewhere else!

Guy: (Flatulence)

Erron: Never mind. Starting off tonight, we...

Guy: (Loud flatulence)

Erron: Goddamnit! Do that one more time and I'm gonna shove a Tarkatan stick up your ass!

Guy: I just had pasta premavera, asshole! Someone spat on it. Gimme a break!

Erron: Syzoth, what do you got for us on weather?

Syzoth: Erron, we got all kinds of fucked up shit. We got hurricanes, tsunamis, Jack Daniels bottles all over the place, people getting knocked the fucked out, Ermac, please, finish this shit.

Ermac was in the air, stuffed with Jelly donuts.

Ermac: Beware of the Fartpocalyse!

Ermac released a huge flatulence all across the globe.

Syzoth: We are so getting fired for this.


End file.
